The present invention relates to a sticking substance removing apparatus to remove a sticking substance sticking on a surface of an appointed rotating body and to an image forming apparatus comprising the sticking substance removing apparatus.
Generally, an image forming apparatus of an electrophotographic type which heatedly fixes a toner image on a prescribed record medium and forms an image is well known. In operation, such an image forming apparatus, for example, irradiates light modulated according to image data corresponding to respective colors, such as cyan, magenta, yellow, black or the like, onto a charged image carrying body in order to form an electrostatic latent image. The apparatus then develops the electrostatic latent image formed on the image carrying body through developers of respective colors. Then, the image forming apparatus, through sequentially transferring the developed developer images of respective colors onto the record medium, repeatedly adapts the developer images of respective colors and forms an color image.
Such image forming apparatus comprises a developer removing apparatus to remove developer adhering to the surface of a charging roller formed by a rotating body, which contacts the image carrying body to charge the image carrying body. The developer removing apparatus, for example, is provided as a part of a charging apparatus including the charging roller, and has a cleaning member furnished along a longitudinal direction of the surface of the charging roller. Then, the cleaning member is furnished between a wall surface on an opposite side of the charging roller, and the surface of the charging roller is compressed (for example, see: patent document JP-A-H03-101768 and the like).
However, in the conventional developer removing apparatus stated in the above patent document, because the cleaning member contacts the charging roller in a state of compressing in a radius direction of the charging roller, the cleaning member is installed in an uneven position, specifically with respect to the radius direction of the charging roller. Thus, the amount by which the cleaning member is compressed can change greatly.
Thereby, in the case that the cleaning member is installed unevenly with respect to a direction approaching the charging roller, because the amount by which the cleaning member is compressed unnecessarily becomes large, abrasion of the cleaning member or load of the developer removing apparatus increases.